Terraria Hardcore - Season 3, Episode 13
|episode_no = 13|episode_length = 18:10|upload_date = May 22, 2017|link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_h2AQPH0-Y|previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary PBG welcomes the audience back to the season after a week long break between episodes. Off camera, Luke and Jeff finished building an arena to fight the Eye of Cthulhu in and McJones tells the group that they should look for the nearest Crimson biome so they can fight the eye as soon as possible. The group decides to go through the desert on the right now that they are armed with guns to see if there is a closer crimson biome on that side of the world. Jeff points that this is the first time that all six of them have been on a journey together and then Luke loses connection to the game. McJones and Dean claim that Luke is dead and Luke's death portrait appears on screen. After Luke reconnects, the group continues on their way to the right and reach the desert with the antlions in it. The group uses their guns to kill the antlions in their path. They path through the desert and reach the forest on the other side. Jeff finds something glowing underground and starts digging down to it and finds a crimson altar. McJones digs down with him since he has the lenses they need to craft the summon item. McJones builds several platforms on the way down so they don't fall and Jeff sarcastically wonders why McJones doesn't trust him not to fall after his death in the last Terraria season. McJones makes two summon items and the group decides to search for more demon eyes so he can make a third. Dean digs underground and finds a cave with two demon eyes inside, which the group kills, finding a lens and a chest. McJones finds a spear inside the chest and gives it to Dean. McJones makes a third summoning item and the group starts heading back to the house. On the way back to the house, PBG gives a speech to the others about how they need to win this season, especially since they've never win a Terraria season before. Several deaths from the previous Terraria seasons are shown as he says this. The group returns to the house and Dean uses his fallen stars to craft some mana crystals for himself. The group decides to wait until the next night to summon the boss and McJones suggests that they start searching for bait so they can begin fishing and points a lake next to the living tree. PBG buys a piggy bank and builds a room for it on the roof of the house and McJones points out that the pink bank isn't useful for hardcore characters, since they will lose all their gold on death reagardless of whether or not it is in a piggy bank. PBG gives his piggy bank the name "Piggy Peebs", Luke starts organizing the chests in the house. Dean runs around trying to catch a bird in his net, and McJones and Jeff start fishing. Luke asks not to show what he's doing since he's doing nothing but organizing chests and the others jole that the episode is going to be nothing but chest organizing. Jeff points out that there's a way he can auto-sort the chests but Luke says he likes the way he's doing it already. PBG goes into the ice biome and kills several slimes and asks Todd to put the number of slimes he killed on screen. Dean tells Todd that he needs a record of all things he killed on the screen and that he caught a fish. Todd complains that everyone wants to be the editor all of a sudden and that he needs another vacation. Night begins to fall and Jeff makes a pot to cook all the fish that the group caught. The group grabs the potions they needs and meets up on the arena. PBG tells Jeff to give them a motivational speech and Jeff tells the other that they can probably win this. PBG goes back to the house to say goodbye to Piggy Peebs and whispers to the piggy back that he'll come back for him. PBG returns to the group and McJones summons the boss. The Eye of Cthulhu appears and starts chasing after Dean and Jeff. The group shoots at the eye with their weapons and quickly brings it down to its second phase. The eye starts charging at the group and Lucah's game crashes but the group quickly finishes off the boss and celebrates their victory. Quotes Guest Feature SpaceHamster: Joof deanelazab: That guy